Field
This disclosure relates generally to covers for drains. In particular, a cover for a roof drain is disclosed that includes features to prevent and/or reduce the blockage of roof drains by solid debris.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of drains exist for removing unwanted fluids, such as rainwater or melted snow. Some drains are intended for the roof in order to drain such fluids from the tops of buildings or other structures. Because roof drains are typically exposed to the elements, they are susceptible to damage or clogging from a variety of sources. Also, due to their isolation, any damage or tampering with such drains may go unnoticed until a problem occurs with the functioning of the drain. Further, harmful elements may damage or clog the drains, such as hail or strong winds and solid debris carried by such elements. Other drains besides those intended for the roof may also be susceptible to similar problems. For example, street drains may be susceptible to clogging from collected street debris or to damage by passersby. Therefore, drains in many contexts may be exposed to danger.
Because of these and other concerns, some drains may be fitted with a cover. The cover may protect the drain from such harmful influences. However, typical drain covers have many drawbacks. They typically must be fastened to the drains and thus must be compatible with the geometry or corresponding structure of the particular drain type being covered. This limits the number of types of drains that may be fitted with the covers. In addition, conventional drain covers easily clog and prevent the passage of fluid, due to leaves or other debris building up along the outside of the covers. Typical drain covers receive fluids through spaces defined by vertically-oriented members and have gravel guards near the base of the covers to prevent gravel and other small solid debris from flowing into the cover. If leaves or other debris block these members and the spaces in between, then water is prevented from flowing through the cover and entering the drain. Further, the gravel guard on typical covers severely impede the flow of fluids into the cover as well.
There is therefore a need for improved drain covers that overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.